Coming Around
by Williams
Summary: This is just a strange oneshot that I cam up with. It's a sad story, but it does have a happy ending. Implied Slash. AU


**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope that everyone who reads this will like it? I have been kind of feeling down for a little while and this popped into my head. I must warn you though, it is dark and sad. However, I felt that I needed to write this. So please review and let me know what you think.**

**Slash implied in this story.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHHP**

I sit here at my small wooden desk with the computer that I bought myself a couple of years ago. It was about three months before I graduated from Hogwarts and decided to go back to the muggle world. At the time I no longer felt like being around other wizards, not even my friends. Well they are more like former friends now, and I guess that in many ways it is my fault.

It had been just the day after my graduation when the final pieces of my life shattered and I found myself in this position in life.

I had just moved in here, in this small flat in the heart of London where I could have an enjoyable life with my partner. It had taken quite sometime in getting him to agree to live in the muggle world. After all, he is or was a pureblooded wizard and even if he only pretended to hate muggles, he didn't particularly like being around them. In the end though he did choose to live with me because of the love that he had for me as well as the love I had for him. Anyway, I'm getting a little off topic here.

The day after graduation we were contacted by Albus Dumbledore that Voldemort, my arch enemy was on the move and was gathering his forces on the outskirts of Hogwarts. I knew immediately, like my partner that this would be the final battle between the light and the dark.

With this awareness we told one other that we loved one another and that we would regardless of the outcome. This was because we both knew the dangers and that one or both of us might not survive the encounter. We then kissed one another before popping away to Hogsmeade. As soon as we got there, or shall I say appeared we noticed that many of the aurors as well as friends were gathering for the attack. It wasn't the entire force since the majority of the army was at Hogwarts.

While Kingsley Shacklebolt gave the final orders to his troops and the villagers that had decided they too were going to fight, I couldn't help silently praying that I would survive this confrontation. This was a far cry from how I felt a long time ago. Yet, my life had changed since then and I now had something to live for, something that I had only ever dreamed about.

I was brought out of my prayers when a flash of red sparks lit up the sky at Hogwarts. This was the cue for us to move and flank the army. I should have been one of those at Hogwarts, but we had decided that it would be a better surprise if I came from behind. This way I could hopefully catch Voldemort by surprise.

We immediately moved out and started up the rode to Hogwarts only to be stopped by a force of vampires and several death eaters. It seemed as if Voldemort had thought of everything. And so we began the battle, but for me, I had to somehow get around them and up to the castle where my target was.

I won't go into detail about the battle because it would take too long. Also, this isn't really about the actual war, only the consequences.

I don't know how long Voldemort and I battled. Sending hexes, curses, and anything else we could at one another in attempt to kill the other. I could hear the sounds of the battle around me, people dying and others severly injured as they lay on the blood soaked ground moaning in pain.

I am not sure how I defeated him, but I was informed awhile after the battle that I had finally acheieved my destiny. That I was now free to live my life for myself. The reason that it had taken so long for me to find this out was, I had ended up in St. Mungos.

I was told I'd been in a coma for nearly two weeks. I couldn't remember what had happened at all during the battle which must have been an after effect of the coma. However, this news didn't give me the relief that I had so desperately yearned for all my life. The reason for this was that at some point during the battle; I guess towards the end I was hit with a severing charm to the back.

It was this charm that put in the situation that I now find myself in. I was unable to walk for many weeks as they healed the nerves in my back. During this time my partner visited nearly everyday, but he too had been injured, having his arm nearly slashed off. However, he was getting better everyday since he was now going trough therapy to regain the use of his arm.

He was always very attentive and caring when he came to visit me, more then my best friends had been. He would tell me that I would get better and that we'd have the life we both wanted. It was his encouragement that gave me the strength to go on. Yet, at the same time I couldn't help but have this feeling that everything had changed between us, or that it was about too.

It took the healers a long time to heal my wounds, but at last after a month they had finished their healing. However, instead of telling me that I was as good as new, they brought me some horrible and saddening news. I would no longer be able to walk on my own or fly a broom like I always enjoyed. They did say that I would need months of intense therapy to get my legs back, but that they wouldn't be as they used to.

The day they had told me this I cried for hours; cried for the loss of my freedom that I always felt when I flew. However, the next day with the help of my partner I resolved myself to push myself as hard as I could to get my legs back. I wasn't going to allow the healers tell me that I couldn't walk on my own or fly. I was going to show them that I was still the strong fighter I always had been.

I'm not sure how long I was in St. Mungos as I went through the intensive therapy. I pushed myself everyday making my legs work until I was so exhausted that I fell asleep the second I laid down.

My partner was always there encouraging me, saying how proud he was. But that ended one day. It was a day that will forever be burned into my mind.

**Flashback**

**I was sitting on my bed talking with Draco who was sitting next to me, holding my hand. We were discussing the things that we would do when I was finally let out of this damned place. I was awaiting my therapist to come and take me down to the therapy room for my daily therapy.**

**By now I had been in therapy for six months, at least I think so. I was happy with my recovery since I could now get around with a walker; which is a muggle device that allows a person who has leg and back damage to get around on their own. I also was able to use a cane if I were in smaller places without a lot of people around.**

"**Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you looking good today," the healer said as he walked in.**

"**Thank you Healer Thomas. So are we ready to leave for my session?" Harry asked giving the man a wide smile.**

"**No, I am afraid not Mr. Potter."**

"**Uh, what does that mean?"**

"**Mr. Potter there isn't anymore that I or anyone else can do for you. I'm afraid your legs are as good as they are going to be." Healer Thomas said sadly.**

"**What do you mean as good as they're going to be?" Draco asked from his seat next to Harry's bed.**

"**We have strengthened them as best as we can. There isn't anymore that we can do. You have some mobility and can get around just fine with your cane and walker. But I am afraid that we can't get them any better. You will need to use the aids for the rest of your life. Now, it doesn't mean you still can't live a fulfilling life because of them. Many people both wizard and muggle alike use these in their everyday life and are fine with them." The healer said as he noted the sad look on Harry's face.**

"**We will be discharging you shortly. Also, I will be in with your main healer to go over a few things before you are released." Harry just gave a slight nod in understanding.**

**After the healer had left, Harry began to cry. He had put so much effort in getting his legs back, but now it seemed as if it was all in vain.**

**Draco just sat there numb from the news. His whole life had changed with a blink of an eye. He had never expected Harry of not getting better. Hell, he had never planned for this to happen. He just couldn't deal with this, not now and possibly not ever. Standing up from his chair he looked over at his crying love, but couldn't get the emotions to comfort him.**

"**I…I have to leave." Draco said as he tried to keep his own tears in.**

**Harry looked up with tear filled eyes. "What do you mean, you have to leave?" He asked weakly.**

"**I have things to do. I forgot about them until now." With that Draco turned and slowly walked over to the door. He was just about to open it when he heard Harry's voice.**

"**When are you coming back?"**

"**I don't know if I am. I am truly sorry Harry." And with that he opened the door and walked out. He not only walked out of the room, but he walked out of Harry's life forever.**

**End of Flashback**

It has now been a year since that day and I still find myself loving him with all my heart. I don't know how he is doing. I don't know how anyone is doing in the wizarding world any longer.

Since that day I came back here to the home that Draco and I had planned to spend our lives in shutting everyone and everything out of my life. I still have doctor visits, but I hired a private one for that who comes here to see me.

I no longer practice magic as I gave it up that day. It was no longer my saving grace; to me it was the cause of everything that had gone wrong in my life. Maybe one day I will pick up my wand, but until then I want nothing to do with something that I have become to hate.

Oh joy I hear a knock at the front door. I get up and grab my cane to go answer it. It should be my doctor for his monthly visit.

By the time I reach the door I am yelling at whoever is there because they are now pounding on the door like there is some kind of emergency. And that is definitely not true as I am fine and I know it. Reaching the door I steel my breath and yank the door open only to have my jaw drop.

There standing in front of me is my love, my one and only. He still looks the same except for a few lines around his grey eyes. My heart is beginning to pound harder and I find myself at a loss for words.

"Harry, can I come in." Draco asked.

"Oh, sure," Harry answered incoherently as he allowed Draco to come in before he closed the door.

We walked into the living room and sat down across from one another. Neither one of us knowing what to say to the other and so we just stare.

"I'm so sorry that I left like that." Draco quietly said as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Why," was all that I could find myself saying?

"I'm not really sure. All of my…I mean our dreams shattered that day. I didn't think I could handle being with you or for that matter anyone who was crippled."

"I am not crippled!" I shouted.

"I…I know that now." Draco said still not looking up.

"Do you know how bad you hurt me? Do you know how desperate I was to die?" I asked softly tears welling up in my eyes.

"I think I can. It hasn't been that easy for me either this past year. All I have been able to do is to think about you."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, to see how you are doing. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness and to see if maybe we could try again." Draco replied just barely above a whisper.

"I…I think I would like that." I replied with a shy smile. "But please don't look at me like I'm a cripple. Just…just treat me like you used to."

"It'll be hard, but I promise I will."

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
